Young Mistress
by Jaeyu the Happy Fish
Summary: Sebastian's other name for the head of the Phantomhive family. Chapter 1: Once a month.


**Everyone loves Fem!Ciel, don't they? This a series of oneshots involving the ahem, female, head of Phantomhive family. Read and Review. Even if you think this is crazy, review, please.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Once a month.**

It was thirty minutes to the Young Master's waking time.

Fresh oats of the highest quality that money could buy. The measuring container was held up. Perfect, just the right amount. Into the pan they went, over a fire adjusted to just the right amount of heat. As the oats began to soften and give off steam, milk, fresh and sweet, and a cup of crystal-clear, pure, fresh water was added to the mixture.

It was coming along nicely now. Maybe a little sugar, and a pinch of salt, and after a while to taste the porridge, to see how it was going along. The thin tongue flicked over the gruel, and the lips smiled. Just the right consistency and taste suiting the Young Master. And a wonderful smell was filling the kitchen.

As the concoction finished boiling, it seemed necessary to embellish this plain dish a little. It was poured, every drop of it, into a bowl, and when the porridge had seemed to cool down a little, carefully sliced fruit were placed into it and arranged pleasingly. And then, maybe a little cream to liven up the taste.

More milk poured into a glass, warmed to soothe the drinker. More salt and sugar in their own saucers respectively, in case the Young Master decided on a change of seasoning.

And with that, breakfast was complete.

Towel slung over a horizontally-held arm, the tray containing the Young Master's meal was wheeled out of the kitchen. Porridge used to be considered a meal for commoners despite its nutritional benefits, even the Master had thought so. When Sebastian had brought him that two days ago, it caused a reaction unsightly of a noble like the Master was, as he was obviously taken with the stereotype that such food was only meant for the lower castes of society.

But it was for his own good. Sebastian, as was the role of the butler of the Phantomhive household, had to keep his master healthy.

Besides, it was nearly time for him to wake Young Master up. Oh well, if his Master did not want it, he would be able to whip up another more favourable breakfast quickly.

* * *

As the minute hand inched forward by the slightest fraction, the clock chimed. And like clockwork, Sebastian entered Ciel's room, pushing the tray of food into the room as he did. Naturally, he would never be late, as he was one hell of a butler.

Soft sunlight spilled into the room as the thick curtains were drawn apart and windows opened, falling on the tousled head of the Young Master. He stirred slightly, but that alone was not enough to rouse him from his sleep.

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian observed Ciel from the distance where a butler always had to stand, away from the bed at the right side, so as the Master flinched at the bright sunlight the first thing he would see was the butler.

How very odd, Ciel did not move. His Young Master had a perfect biological time clock, and if it ever erred, all that usually took to wake him was that. Unless...

Unless today was not a normal day.

Sebastian smiled. It would not hurt to try one last time. Clearing his throat, he repeated, a little louder this time. "Young Master, it is time for you to wake up."

His eyes never left the Young Master. His navy hair fell over his face, covering his left eye. The thick silken blankets covered his slight frame, obscuring everything expect for his head and the tips of his shoulders, clothed in the white nightshirt Young Master would wear. Ciel stirred again, very slightly, lips moving as he murmured under his breath.

A silver bead of perspiration rolled down his pale neck. The blankets rustled.

Then, suddenly, his right eye opened, an orb of midnight blue staring out at Sebastian. But it was not the commanding gaze that he would use. His eyelids were heavy and the eye was not fully open. But the sight of that blue communicated ably to Sebastian. A butler of the Phantomhive household, naturally, would be able to take non-verbal cues from his master and serve him correctly. Automatically, Sebastian said "I understand." while bowing, hiding a smile.

"Please allow me to acquaint myself with the neccessary items, Young Master, I will be back soon." He watched Ciel for his reaction. Ciel looked at him, before closing his eye. That alone was signal to proceed. Smiling again, Sebastian bowed and left the room.

The Laundry room...yes, he had always laundered and prepared the sheets for a situation like this. The butler of the Phantomhive household was always prepared. He draped the fresh sheets and Young Master's clothes over his left arm and another one much thicker over his right, before returning. Since today was the occasion, he had altered Young Master's clothes so that he would be more comfortable. Speaking of comfortable, Young Master preferred the soothing warmth of a hot-water-bottle. So that was taken along as well.

Only a minute had Sebastian left the room until he returned. With a flick of his right arm, the thick sheet fell over the armchair next to the bed, falling into the shape of the chair. With his right hand free, he pulled back the covers of Young Master's bed. "It is time to get up, Young Master." He repeated dryly, a smirk forming on his lips as he watched Ciel slowly pull himself into sitting position, groaning. It always amused him to see Ciel weak. "Come, Young Master." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear as he carried him gently off the bed with one arm, placing him on the sheet-covered chair.

The stains on the bed were most unsightly. Sebastian pulled them off and replaced them with the clean sheets, he would clean the soiled ones later. As he worked the Master called him.

"Sebastian..."

He turned to face him, and at that moment Ciel groaned and pulled his legs up to his chest. Ah. Carefully Sebastian tucked the hot water bottle between his legs and lower abdomen. Ciel sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. Sebastian's lips curled. Adorable, really, in a certain way, and triumphant, as he watched Ciel bow down to pain and weakness.

"Are you going back to sleep, Young Master? You still have work to do today."

And then, most surprisingly, Ciel opened a lazy eye and stated firmly, "Clear all my appointments. I am not working today." Most unlike the Young Master, but whatever he said Sebastian would do.

Because today was not a normal day.

"Yes, my lord."

So, the clothes that Sebastian had prepared would not be appropriate attire for the day. He returned them to the wardrobe and took out another set of pyjamas, which he dressed the Young Master in, removing the previous one stained with _crimson _blood. The soiled sheets, drenched in the _ruby_-coloured liquid, were left to wash. One flaw of Humans was that they were messy.

The Calender read twenty-eight days since a similar scene occured in the household. Time for the "monthlies" as they were described in slang. Every human female would bleed from the reproductive organs every twenty-eight days, as the mensuration period of their reproductive system. And the head of the Phantomhive family was of no exception.

Ciel did not protest, or do anything he would have normally done when Sebastian cleaned and touched him, because today he was not Ciel Phantomhive. He let Sebastian dress his lower body in lacy panties and brush his hair like a girl, let himself lie in bed the entire day, even let Sebastian feed him his breakfast, something he would not have let him do.

Because today was a day in a month that Sebastian was able to call his master "Young Mistress".

Because today she was Ciele Phantomhive.


End file.
